De todo, menos invisible
by shitdhorse
Summary: Los sentimientos de Ran, plasmados en papel, han recorrido la clase entera. Ella es el centro de atención y todos se ríen de ella. Por un descuido de Nakamichi, compañero y amigo de Shinichi, el papel llega a éste último. ¿Cómo reaccionará Shinichi?


FANFICTION.

 **DE TODO, MENOS INVISIBLE.**

 _ **Summary: Los sentimientos de Ran, plasmados en papel, han recorrido la clase entera. Ella es el centro de atención y todos se ríen de ella. Por un descuido de Nakamichi, compañero y amigo de Shinichi, el papel llega a éste último. San Valentín es una fecha en la que los enamorados hacen saber sus sentimientos a base de cartitas y chocolates, sin embargo no era la intención de Mouri Ran que Shinichi conociera de sus sentimientos. Al enterarse de que él ha leído su carta sin querer hace todo lo posible por evitarlo y huir de él. Sin embargo, Shinichi no se quedará de brazos cruzados.**_

 _ **WARNING: LEMON HARD**_

 **DE TODO, MENOS INVISIBLE**

 _Ran POV_.

Siento las penetrantes miradas de todos mis compañeros pegadas en mi espalda. Murmullos, risas, insultos, miradas de asco. Casi puedo escuchar sus pensamientos. Y todo por la maldita carta. Esa maldita carta en la que escribí mis sentimientos por Shinichi. No pretendía entregársela, era un reto que me habían puesto por San Valentín mis compañeras de la clase de cocina. Era una tontería, pero me vendría bien para descargar todos esos sentimientos que llevan escondidos en mi corazón desde muy temprana edad. Pero la carta ha llegado a manos equivocadas. Me encantaría poder desaparecer en este mismo momento. Un cúmulo de sensaciones revolotean por mi estómago. Fatiga, ansiedad, vergüenza, enfado... Suspiro, están siendo las horas más largas de toda mi vida.

-"¡Ran! ¿Qué ha pasado?"- Sonoko llega junto a mí y se sienta en el pupitre de al lado, susurrando me preocupada en el oído.

-"La carta Sonoko, la maldita carta."- Murmuro nerviosa.

-"Cómo ha llegado a manos de todo el mundo?"

Siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-"No... No estoy segura, creo que alguien ha conseguido el código de mi taquilla."- Mi voz tiembla.

-"Ran, él... ¿Él ha visto la carta? ¿Sabe algo de esto?"

-"Hasta donde yo sé no, aún no."

-"Entonces no te preocupes, recuperaremos la carta antes de que llegue a él."-Me sonríe.

No sé qué haría sin Sonoko.

Con ánimos renovados asiento y ambas nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, dispuestas a abandonar el aula en busca de soluciones.

Y paro en seco.

Se me seca la boca, pierdo el color del rostro, siento náuseas y me cuesta respirar.

He encontrado la carta.

 _Y está en las manos de Shinichi._

Sonoko se tensa a mi lado y me mira entre asustada y nerviosa.  
Me debato mentalmente entre ir y quitarle la carta de las manos o salir huyendo.

Y entonces nuestras miradas se cruzan. Una punzada de terror atraviesa mi pecho. Tomo una decisión.

Salgo corriendo, huyendo.

Escucho la voz de Shinichi gritando mi nombre, pero yo solo acelero el ritmo, incapaz de volver la vista atrás. Las lágrimas han surcado mi rostro.

Decido irme a casa, llamaré a papá y le diré que me duele la cabeza que y me encuentro mal. De todas formas él no está en casa, está trabajando en un caso fuera de la ciudad y no regresará hasta dentro de una semana, así que tendré tiempo para pensar y olvidar todo este enredo.

Llego a casa y tras cerrar la puerta me dejo caer en el suelo. Suspiro y trato de borrar el rastro de lágrimas que han marcado mis mejillas.

Las facciones sorprendidas de Shinichi se repiten como un bucle en mi mente, martilleandome. Su mirada cuando se encontró con la mía se ha quedado grabada en mi retina. A su lado estaba Nakamichi, tratando de excusar la carta y encomendar el error que sin querer había cometido. ¿Cómo miraré ahora a Shinichi? Después de toda una vida juntos, después de tantas peleas y reconciliaciones, de tantos viajes, tantas emociones, tantos momentos, tanto todo... ¿Qué nos va a pasar ahora? Un suspiro ahogado sale de mis labios. Sin darme cuenta estoy llorando de nuevo. Atorada por las lágrimas sollozo con rudeza, con un dolor intenso en el pecho. Me obligo a levantarme del suelo y a paso lento me dirijo a mi habitación y me meto entre las sábanas de mi cama, llorando con fuerza, queriendo olvidar todo lo que me rodea. Al final, después de dos horas llorando sin cesar, caigo en un profundo sueño.

Abro los ojos lentamente por primera vez en tres horas. Apenas soy consciente de mi alrededor, en mi habitación solo se escucha el sonido de los coches fuera y la respiración acompasada de alguien.

 _¿La respiración acompasada de alguien?_

Me incorporo rápidamente, dispuesta darle una paliza a quién fuera que estuviera en mi habitación. Pero casi me da un infarto cuando veo el rostro relajado y tranquilo de Shinichi, dormido, apoyado en mi mesita de noche.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? ¿Y cómo ha entrado?_

Casi me doy un golpe yo sola al recordar que tiene unas copias de mis llaves porque yo se la dejé una vez.

 _Maldita sea_.

Con cuidado trato de levantarme de la cama y salir de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido y así no despertarle. Salgo de mi habitación y me voy a la cocina para hacer un poco de café.

 _"¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Lo despierto? ¿Lo echo? ¿Le dejo dormir?"_

Me está entrando dolor de cabeza de solo pensar que quizás cuando despierte tendremos que hablar. Todavía no entiendo por qué ha venido. Necesito tiempo para pensar o al menos para prepararme emocionalmente para ser rechazada. Suspiro. Le doy un sorbo a mi café y presiono mis dedos en mi sien, pensando alguna posible solución.

-"Podrías haberme despertado."- La voz de Shinichi se hace escuchar por la cocina, un poco ronca debido a estar recién levantado.

El corazón me da un vuelco.

-"No quería molestarte".

-"Tenemos que hablar, Ran."

Cierro los ojos.

-"¿Por qué has venido?"

-"Saliste corriendo y ni siquiera te diste la vuelta cuando te llamé."

-"No te escuc-"

-"Mentira."

Le miro.

-"Sabes muy bien que eso es mentira."- Su tono de voz ha pasado a ser contenida.

No sé qué contestar.

Bajo la mirada y me dedico a mirar mis manos sosteniendo aún la taza de café.

Se acerca a mí y poniendo sus dedos bajo mi barbilla, me levanta la vista haciendo que nuestros ojos conecten. Azul y violeta chocan.

-"Esto no es justo, Ran."

Mis pupilas destilan confusión.

-"¿El qué?"- Susurro conmocionada.

-"No es justo que tenga que enterarme de tus sentimientos por un papel que no me has entregado tú, por el cuál toda la clase comenta y para colmo cuando estoy dispuesto a hablar contigo sales corriendo sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de preguntarte algo."-Frunce el ceño, cabreado.

Aparto la mirada y huyo de su tacto como si me quemara. Le doy la espalda.

-"¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Tú mismo lo has dicho. Toda la clase comenta del dichoso papel que yo escribí. ¿Te crees que no lo estoy pasando mal? Es de mí de quién están hablando, es a mí a quién le están diciendo de todo menos bonita..."

Cierro los puños.

-"Es de mí de quién se ríen porque solo yo soy lo suficientemente tonta como para enamorarme de mi amigo de la infancia. ¿Y qué hago? Yo no controlo mis sentimientos. Yo no tengo una varita mágica con la que hacer desaparecer todos mis sentimientos. Dime, Shinichi, ¿qué hago? Porque yo no lo sé. De verdad que no lo sé."- Mi voz tiembla a causa del llanto que de nuevo me ha atacado.

Miles de lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas y muerdo mi labio inferior tratando de evitar que un sollozo salga de mi boca. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla y me siento débil, pequeña, insignificante. Quisiera desaparecer, que la tierra me tragara o algo.

Y entonces una mano agarra mi brazo y tirando hacia sí mi mejilla se estampa contra el fuerte y viril pecho de Shinichi. Sus brazos me rodean y apoya su mejilla en mi coronilla. Yo me agarro a su camiseta de uniforme y lloro como una niña pequeña en sus brazos, temblando a más no poder.

-"Shh, tranquila, todo está bien Ran. No llores."- Me susurra con ternura y un deje de preocupación.

Yo no puedo más que seguir llorando y enterrar mi rostro entre el hueco que hay entre su cuello y su hombro. Él me aprieta más hacia él, queriendo transmitir que está aquí, conmigo, y no se va a ir.

Me dirige al salón y aún abrazados nos sentamos en el sofá, dónde me acurruco más sobre él y él acaricia mi espalda, susurrándome en el oído que me calme. Al poco rato consigo calmarme y dejo de llorar, pero aún así no me aparto de él.

-"No van a volver a decirte una palabra mala, Ran."

Le miro confundida.

-"Yo... Ya he tenido unas palabras con los de la clase y te prometo que no van a volver a decirte nada ofensivo."

Cierro los ojos y me apoyo en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

-"Pero todavía hay un tema que tenemos que hablar."

Rápidamente me tenso, abro los ojos e intento apartarme de él un poco.

Pero él no me lo permite.

-"No te voy a dejar escapar otra vez."- Me aprieta contra él.

Suspiro.

-"Está bien."- Susurro.

Él me aparta un poco, lo suficiente para poder mirarme a los ojos. Traga saliva y me mira con determinación.

-"Leí la carta."

Asiento, me tiemblan las manos.

-"Y te daré una respuesta a la carta."

Intento decir algo pero posa un dedo sobre mis labios.

-"Pero antes necesito saber algo, y quiero sinceridad."

Espero su pregunta, con el corazón latiendo muy, muy fuerte.

-"Ran, yo... Quiero saber principalmente la verdadera razón por la que saliste corriendo. Y no me refiero a lo que estás pensando. ¿Qué fue lo primero que pasó por tu mente cuando viste tu carta en mis manos? Y otra cosa, lo que dice en la carta..."

No, por favor no.

-"... Quiero que me lo digas a la cara, ahora."

 _Se me viene el mundo encima._

Sin embargo cierro los ojos y una sonrisa melancólica nace de mis labios. Me quito de encima suya y me siento a su lado, marcando un poco las distancias. Miro mis manos y comienzo a hablar.

-"Lo primero que pasó por mi mente, ¿eh?"

-"Ran, yo-"

-"Quería que todo fuera una pesadilla."

Se corta y me mira esperando que continúe.

-"Si en ese instante un camión hubiera atravesado la escuela y me hubiera llevado por delante me hubiera dado igual, es más, me hubiera hecho un favor. El hecho de que todos nuestros compañeros supieran mis sentimientos no era el mayor de mis problemas. Lo que opine la gente de mí me trae sin cuidado. Pero yo no quería que tú lo supieras, o más bien, no quería que te enterases así. Me he esforzado por ocultar mis sentimientos desde muy pequeña, me dolió que todos estos años que he permanecido enamorada de ti y plasmados a un papel llegaran a ti como si fueran los apuntes de alguna asignatura. Todo mi esfuerzo por esconderme de ti ha sido tirado a la basura por un estúpido reto en la clase de cocina. Hoy es San Valentín, tenía pensado regalarte un chocolate, pero le di la vuelta para que pareciera un melocotón en vez de un corazón. Quedaría como una buena amiga que le presenta su gratitud a su mejor amigo. Pero se ha quedado en el 'quedaría'. También... Imaginé, no, sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí. ¿Cómo hacerlo, teniendo a tus pies a toda la población femenina? Todas están rendida ante el gran Detective Shinichi Kudo. Y yo no soy la excepción. Tienes chicas preciosas, modelos, mucho más inteligentes o guapas que yo. Estar en tu corazón no entra en mi lista de esperanzas. Pero lo tenía asimilado, y todo estaba bien mientras tú no lo supieras."

Suspiro, él ahora mira sus manos, cerradas en puño. Tiene el ceño fruncido. Decido continuar.

-"Querías saber qué fue lo primero que cruzó mi mente cuando te vi con mi carta en las manos. Bien, lo primero que pensé fue que te iba a perder. Salí corriendo porque me mató, y lo digo enserio, me mató pensar que nuestra amistad se podía ir al garete. Recordé todos y cada uno de los momentos que hemos vivido y pensar que jamás volveríamos a ser los de siempre realmente me mató. Y bueno... Sobre la carta..."

Lo siento tensarse a mi lado, sin embargo me mira, sus ojos tienen un brillo especial, un sentimiento que no puedo descifrar. Espera a que lo diga.

Le devuelvo la mirada y sonriendo tristemente digo las palabras que llevan guardadas en mi corazón desde hace años.

-"Sí, estoy irremediablemente enamorada de ti, Shinichi."

Silencio.

Sus ojos no se despegan de los míos y yo estoy esperando su inminente rechazo.

Uno que no llega.

 _Y entonces todo se va a la mierda._

Sus labios se estampan contra los míos y sus manos recorren nerviosas mi cintura, dirigiéndose por mi espalda y acabando en mi rostro . Yo suspiro sorprendida y en ese mismo instante aprovecha para invadir mi boca y llevarme a otro mundo paralelo al que estábamos. Intento seguirle el ritmo, pero sus labios hacen magia y me vuelven débil. Sus labios acarician los míos con cariño, ternura, pero ansiedad a la vez. Muerde mi labio inferior para luego volver a acariciarlo. Separa nuestras bocas y comienza un camino de besos que comienzan desde la comisura de mis labios hacia mi cuello, bajando por la barbilla, besando mi clavícula, depositando pequeñas mordidas en mi cuello que luego sanaba con besos. Deja sus labios posados en un punto muy sensible de mi cuello, que era el hueco entre éste mismo y el hombro. Un suave gemido nace de mis labios. Ha sido como una alarma para él, porque en ese instante muerde y me deja marcas de besos por todo el lugar. Succiona en mis puntos sensibles y cuando mis manos viajan a sus hombros, incapaz de controlar las sensaciones que me están recorriendo, regresa a mis labios, besándome con todo el amor y pasión que puede. 

_Las cosas se ponen intensas._

Sus manos viajan a mis caderas nerviosa y de repente ninguno de los dos estamos satisfechos.

 _Queremos más. Quiere más. Quiero mucho más._

Mis manos recorren su pecho, ansiosas, en busca de un objetivo que no logro averiguar.

Inconscientemente nos vamos recostando sobre el sofá. Shinichi separa nuestras bocas y vuelve a atacar mi cuello, entonces una de sus manos se cuela dentro de mi blusa, y su fría mano entra en contacto con mi estómago, poniendo mi piel de gallina. Antes de que me dé cuenta mi chaqueta del uniforme ha volado, y la blusa está medio desabotonada. Entonces Shinichi se para y me mira a los ojos.

-"No voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras."

Pero mi cuerpo está ardiendo en llamas y necesito su tacto de nuevo.

Solo dos palabras coherentes salen de mi boca.

-"Te quiero."

 _Se acabó la paciencia._

Estampa sus labios totalmente hambrientos contra los míos, su lengua explora cada parte de mí boca y sus manos han roto en un momento desesperado mi blusa, dejándome solo con el sujetador y la falda.

Sus labios recorren mi cuello hasta llegar a mi clavícula, mordisqueando la suavemente. Coloca sus manos en mi espalda, acariciándola de manera ansiosa y nerviosa. Noto su respiración entrecortada y enredo mis dedos en su cabello. Mi pecho sube y baja, mi respiración es rápido y apenas soy capaz de controlar los sonidos incoherentes que salen de mis labios. Con mis manos aparto la chaqueta y la camisa del cuerpo de Shinichi, mis manos se mueven nerviosas por su pecho y él me besa ansioso y muy, muy nervioso. Regreso mis manos a su rostro y separo nuestras bocas, le miro y acaricio su mejilla. El apoya su frente contra la mía, incapaz de hablar.

-"Tranquilo..."- Le susurro.

Hace un amago de sonrisa y vuelve a juntar nuestros labios, en un beso lento, donde nuestras lenguas danzan en un ritmo suave. Con sus manos busca el broche de mi sujetador, yo enredo mis brazos tras su cuello, dejándome llevar por el mar de sensaciones que me estaban recorriendo. Acaricio su pelo y tironeo de él, enredando mis dedos en él, poniendo nervioso a Shinichi, quién ha encontrado el broche y lo quita, tirando el sujetador lejos de nuestra vista. Rompe el beso haciendo ruido y por un momento se dedica a contemplar mi pecho desnudo. Una vergüenza inesperada me golpea y trato de taparme en un acto reflejo. Sin embargo él no lo permite y entrelaza nuestras manos. Cierro los ojos y espero alguna reacción. Un sonoro gemido escapa de mis labios cuando siento el ligero roce de sus labios en la punta de uno de mis pezones. Mis pies se mueven inquietos en el sofá y estiro la cabeza hacia atrás. Satisfecho con mi reacción vuelve a repetir la acción, esta vez con más confianza. Una descarga eléctrica me sacude cuando aprieta el mismo pezón entre sus dientes y succiona. Gino de puro placer y siento miles de descargas viajar por todo mi cuerpo hasta mi parte más íntima. Separa una de nuestras manos y me agarra con firmeza el seno, para luego dar un lametón como si de una piruleta se tratara al pezón. Se me corta el aire y vuelvo a gemir, esta vez más alto, su nombre. Dirige su mano hacia el otro seno.

 _Y me mata del placer._

Mientras que con un seno en su boca muerde y tironea de mi pezón con la mano juega con el otro, pellizcando mis pezón y masajeando mi seno con cuidado.

No soy capaz de manejar los gemidos que salen de mi boca y rozo mis piernas muy inquieta, sin saber qué hacer.

Mis manos tironean de su pelo y entierran su cabeza aún más en mi pecho. Su nombre sale de mis labios como una súplica una y otra vez. Muerde con fuerza el pezón a la vez que pellizca el otro.

-"¡Shinichi!"-Gimo alto.

Vuelve a comenzar una ruta de besos, llegando a mi mentón y mordisqueando lo juguetonamente. Se va a mi oreja y muerde suavemente mi lóbulo derecho. Susurrando me nervioso.

-"Ran, escúchame, si no paro ahora no sé si luego podré hacerlo."

Intento recuperar un poco el aire y vuelvo a enredar mis dedos en su cabello.

-"No quiero quiero que pares."

-"Ran te puedo quitar la virginidad, ¿estás segura? De verdad que luego no voy a ser capaz de pararme."

Lo miro, mis ojos brillan y destilan amor, deseo, cariño.

-"Mientras sea contigo no me importa."

Acaricia mi mejilla y me besa dulcemente, queriendo transmitirme seguridad y confianza.

-"Ran, yo..."

-"Te amo, Shinichi."

Me mira sorprendido. Y bruscamente une nuestros labios, sus manos viajan por todo mi cuerpo, acariciando mi espalda, mis caderas, mis mejillas. Acaricia mis senos, haciendo que yo gima y él entrelace su lengua con la mía. Muerde mis labios y aprieta mis senos en sus manos. Araño su espalda debido al espasmo de placer que me sacude. Mis mejillas están sonrojadas y mi pelo alborotado. Mi corazón late muy fuerte.

Se separa de mí y me mira a los ojos.

-"Te amo, Ran."

Dos lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas y el las limpia a base de besos. Río de pura felicidad y le abrazo con fuerza. Él me abraza de vuelta y besa y muerde mi hombro.

Antes de que me dé cuenta estoy totalmente desnuda y a su merced. Cambia de postura y me coloca delante suya, sentados, mi espalda pegada en su pecho. Coloca sus manos en mis caderas y muerde mi oreja.

-"Cierra los ojos y agarra el cojín."

-"¿Para qué?"

-"Tú solo confía en mí."

Hago lo que me pide y agarro el cojín que estaba a mi derecha. Cierro los ojos, esperando su próximo movimiento.

Se me corta la respiración y nace de mis labios un suspiro entrecortado. Una de sus manos ha comenzado a tomar un sendero desde mi cintura hasta mi feminidad. Se me eriza la piel y trago saliva.

 _Un espasmo de placer me sacude violentamente.  
_  
Llega a mi parte íntima y con cuidado introduce lentamente uno de sus dedos. Grito alto su nombre y aprieto con fuerza el cojín entre mis manos. Instintivamente aprieto mis muslos y como consecuencia Shinichi introduce otro de sus dedos.

-"Shi... Shinichi..."- Suplico necesitada.

Shinichi comienza a besar mi clavícula y la mordisquea suavemente. Entonces me mata del placer cuando con sus dedos comienza a jugar con mi clítoris. Grito su nombre y siento como si algo en mi interior se fuera a romper. Tortura lentamente mi punto de placer y a la misma vez con la otra mano vuelve a pellizcar y jugar con uno de mis pezones. No puedo hacer más que gemir con fuerza y suplicar más, gritando su nombre. Entonces siento algo dentro de mí explotar y sin darme cuenta me corro en los dedos de Shinichi. Él gime mi nombre. Me coge en brazos y me lleva hasta mi habitación. Me tiende sobre mi cama y me mira de pies a cabeza. Sonríe, como si fuera un pintor acabando de pintar su obra. Y es que me encuentro totalmente desnuda, con mi feminidad empapada, los pezones hinchados y erizados, el pelo desordenado, mi pecho sube y baja, tengo las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios muy rojos y muy hinchados. Se sube al colchón y su dedo empieza a recorrerme, empezando por mis labios, baja por mi mentón, pasa por medio de mis senos, deteniéndose un momento para rozar la punta de sus dedos con mis pezones, arrancando de mí un suspiro cargado. Sigue su camino por mi estómago y se detiene en el inicio de mi parte íntima. Me mira y yo decido cerrar los ojos y esperar por su tacto. Entonces coloca sus manos en mis muslos y besa mi estómago, dejándome sin aliento.

 _¿Va...? ¿Va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer?  
_  
Besa el inicio de mi parte.

Me preparo mentalmente.

Besa mis dos muslos.

Empiezo a respirar muy fuerte.

 _Y me agarro como si mi vida dependiera de ellos a las sábanas cuando siento la áspera lengua de Shinichi torturar con lametones mi clítoris._

Gimo con fuerza su nombre una y otra vez, incapaz de controlar mis gritos y gemidos.

Shinichi recorre mi feminidad con su lengua, mordiendo mi clítoris y masajeando lo a la vez con labios y lengua.

Cuando creo que no puede darme más placer introduce uno de sus dedos otra vez en mi interior, ayudando a su lengua en su trabajo y grito de puro éxtasis y placer.

Increíblemente me vuelvo a correr en la boca de Shinichi, incapaz de controlarme. Shinichi gime alto mi nombre.

Me incorporo como puedo y lo empujo al colchón. Bajo sus pantalones y calzoncillos a la vez sin siquiera pensarlo. Trago saliva al ver su virilidad. Nunca había visto uno y se me seca la boca por un instante. Veo que Shinichi se tensa y está a punto de preguntar qué voy a hacer, así que antes de que una palabra salga de su boca mi mano rodea su pene, dejándole sin aliento y gime alto mi nombre. Contenta con esa reacción, lo torturo, acariciando su longitud con un dedo, masajeando su glande con la yema de mi dedo. Se agarra a las sábanas y suelta gemidos y súplicas por un poco de más atención. Sonrío. Beso la punta de su glande y noto que está a punto de venirse. Con mi mano acaricio su virilidad de arriba a abajo, cada vez más rápido, y Shinichi no hace más que gemir. Cuando un líquido espeso y blanco empieza a hacerse notar en su glande me meto éste en la boca, degustando el sabor del chico del que estoy enamorada. Él grita muy alto mi nombre y en ese momento se corre en mi boca. Me separo. Cojo su pene entre mis manos y me levanto un poco. No tengo pensado meterlo pero si torturarlo un poco como él ha hecho conmigo. Rozo su glande con la entrada de mi vagina, Shinichi gime sin parar y yo apenas puedo con los sonidos incoherentes que salen de mi boca. Meto tan solo un poco la puntita y Shinichi se agarra a las sábanas. Saco y meto tan solo el glande. Hasta que agoto la paciencia de Shinichi y me empuja al colchón poniéndose encima mía. Parece meditar qué va a hacer y entonces me incorpora dejándome sentada encima suya, estando también sentado. Se apoya en la pared y posa sus manos en mis caderas. Me mira.

-"¿Estás segura?"

-"Soy tuya, Shinichi."

 _Y del tirón, sin dudas, rápido, para que duela menos, se introduce por completo dentro de mí, llevándose por delante mi virginidad._

Ahogo un suspiro y entierro mis dedos en sus hombros. Apoyo mi frente en la suya, la primera vez siempre duele, es cierto, pero no puede compararse con la satisfacción de sentir que la persona que más amo y yo somos uno.

-"¿Estás bien ?"- Me susurra.

Sonrío, mis mejillas están surcadas en lágrimas de felicidad. No le respondo, estampo mis labios contra los suyos, mostrándole el amor tan grande que siento por él. Él me responde con las mismas ganas y me abraza con fuerza.

Entonces comienza un vaivén lento, embistiendo me lentamente, cada vez más rápido, más rápido.

Y de repente necesito más. Necesito mucho más. Y gimo con fuerza. Las embestidas cada vez son más fuertes, más rápidas. No hacemos más que gemir, más rápido, más rápido, mucho más rápido. Araño su espalda y siento mis paredes apretarse contra su virilidad. Shinichi gime una y otra vez mi nombre, apretando sus manos en mi culo, intentando enterrarse aún más en mí. Y entonces llegamos al clímax, ambos gemimos con fuerza y siento como me llena por dentro. Nos dejamos caer en el colchón, exhaustos. Él sobre mí. Con su rostro entre mis senos. Los dos respirando de manera agitada. Paso las sábanas por encima nuestra y enredo mis dedos en su cabello. El pasa sus brazos por mi espalda y me abraza.

-"No sabes... No sabes lo que estabas diciendo. Yo no quiero modelos, ni quiero a la más inteligente del mundo ni a la más perfecta, porque para mí, tú eres perfecta con tus perfectas imperfecciones. Te quiero a tí, y solo a tí. Desde siempre. Jamás permitiría que todo lo que hemos vivido juntos se perdiera por una carta. No te voy a mentir, ver esas palabras fue como un vaso de agua en medio del desierto. Sí, dicho de tus labios es lo más increíble del mundo pero es que todo lo que proviene de tí, para mí, es increíble. Pensé, de verdad pensé que te iba a perder cuando te vi corriendo."

-"Te quiero."

Él sonríe.

-"Tonta."

Se arrastra y me abraza con fuerza dejando mi cabeza en su pecho, pudiendo así escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Lo rodeo con mis brazos.

Marco este momento como el mejor momento de mi vida.

-"A ver quién es el listo que intenta pasarse contigo que ahora no me voy a reprimir."- Susurra.

Yo lanzo una carcajada y afianzo el agarre.

Coge mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa de nuevo, mostrándome que, para él, sería de todo. Menos invisible.

 **FIN**


End file.
